pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purpose
Purpose is the 63rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Leo was laughing at Oz, because he had an petal on his face. Oz just stared at him and was amazed to see him again after all this time. Back at the Rainsworth mansion, Rufus and Sheryl were talking about what was his plan this time. Rufus was laughing about what she was saying while pushing her wheelchair around. She knew him better than anyone, but she noticed that he wasn't really planning anything at all though she would like to hear about what was troubling him. Back at the festival, Leo asked Oz about his haircut. Saying how it looked after Vincent had cut it. Oz was thinking on that Leo was not using any honorifics when talking about Vincent. Oz said that he looked great. Leo is glad to hear that. He now knows that Leo is no longer an servant of an noble anymore.........no glasses.......hair cut from his eyes......... but it was so strange.......he dressed the same way and his voice was still the same, but now he was like an stranger to him. Moments before, Leo said that he came for Oz. Gilbert was all shocked about it. Oz was rather surprised and confused at why would he say that statement all of an sudden. Leo said that he thought Oz would like him to get to the point and Oz was saying how could he have understood that if Leo didn't explain it. They were all happy and carefree. Leo thought for an minute about the explaining part and he rose up. He asked Oz if they could take an walk to talk, just the two of them. Gilbert was shocked at this. Leo said that he wanted to try to persuade Oz, just this once and it would take some time to agree. Oz stared at him, but agreed to walk with him to talk. As Leo and Oz talked and walked around, the others were behind them from an wall. Vincent asked Gilbert if he was worried and he said yes as he was. He was shaking and was really worried. Vincent told and reassured him that Leo is not going to attack Oz out of the blue. Alice and Echo was beside each other. Alice said that she was not sharing any of her crepes while Echo said that she didn't want one. Vincent said despite his mild mannered appearance, his master, Leo, could be surprisingly brutal. Gilbert was quiet for an minute before saying something about Vincent when Vincent said that Duke Barma must have already figured it out. That Leo carries the soul of Glen Baskerville. An younger Leo and his mother was at the market place wandering around. I have always been the weird one. I could always hear an voice in my head and dancing flecks of light around. I was the only one that can hear the voice and the lights. It was the world that I share with no one. That's why my mother let my bangs grow to cover my eyes thinking that it could me. Leo and his mother went back home. People stared back at them. ''My father died in an accident when I was still young. My mother was all I had. She was killed in town when I was 12 years old. Some said that she was killed in an drunken brawl or was devoured by an terrible monster. The rumors were running wild in the town. ''Leo was picking some branches when an group of people came to him. When that man, who came to the public to investigate the case, took me away, no one stopped him. I understood that. Leo followed the man as they took him to an different place. They arrived at the House of Fianna. Children were running around the place all happy. ''I thought that I was going to jail, but what is this place. The House of Fianna became my new home. ''Leo and an nun was helping him with some work when an little girl came around. She reached out to touch Leo's bangs and asked why his bangs were so long. As her hand came close to his face, Leo quickly shoved her away and took her to not touch him. The little girl cried, Leo ran off while the nun try to calm her down. Leo slammed the door shut. ''I was never good with children or rather on how to deal with them. ''Leo saw an book case and decided to read them. ''I like books. By reading and immersing myself to books I could spend my time away from people. I would plunge myself into the story.......vibrating with new knowledge of the world...to the point in which I could forget about myself. It was so peaceful. This is truly my sanctuary. ''An voice ame out of the blue, snapping Leo out of his trance. A boy about his age asked him what was he doing here. (see chapter 51) Back at the festival, Leo was all saying that meeting Elliot was rather a real shock to him. After all, the children in the House of Fianna is a little strange, so people rather stay away from you after you rebuffed them. However Elliot was an different case, he kept barging into his life despite at first he decided to throw so caustic remarks at him, but no matter what he said, Elliot would always come back despite leaving here all mad. Leo learned to deal with the children while Elliot questioned why the children like him as he was bad with kids. After an while, I enjoyed the visits. Elliot was an noble-minded and unyielding person. Maybe that's why for someone who was the opposite accepted his offer to stay by his side, but maybe that was not an good idea after all. Flashbacks of the attack of Elliot, Leo, the children, and Humpty Dumpty flashed through. Children screaming, the attack on Elliot, and the warm blood pooling the ground. Leo remembered all that as he rose from bed......it all happened.....yet Elliot was by his side said that it was all an dream. He said that they slipped and was knocked out. The missing children was safe and Pandora took them to custody. Leo was told that all the things that they have seen was just an nightmare made from the power of the Abyss. Elliot was confused, but Leo wasn't. ''That's right it was all nothing but an dream. ''Leo grabbed Elliot's shirt. ''That would explain everything as Elliot would never make things up. The weird one has got to be me. I have always been. '' Leo went to back to the House of Fianna and saw that nothing changed. ''It turned out that the children that was missing never existed at all. We went back to our daily lives...yet...something was different. The feeling of the world that he can't share with anyone was back again. ''Leo ran up to Elliot. He asked about what he said to Oz. The flashback shows Elliot telling Oz that he wrote the song Lacie. (see chapter 27) Leo said that it wasn't Elliot that wrote the song it was him. He said that he gave him that song as an gift so in an sense it's his, but.....Elliot stopped him and said what was he talking about. He then said that they were going to the principal's office. ''Hey Elliot you know that some children from the House of Fianna died.....everyone was sad and was sorry for that.... but by now you and everyone have all forgotten about them. '' Leo told Elliot that he was not been his self lately, the thing with the song, and that he seems to not know anything about what Leo was talking about. ''Who was losing?.....was it me? ''Elliot told Oz that Leo was not feeling well. He never liked these kind of events. Elliot then told Oz that something was wrong with Leo lately. He was all brooding over something and that he seems to not know what he was talking about. Leo thought for an moment. The one who was losing it. (see chapter 49) Bird flew off as Leo said that he didn't understand about what was going on anymore. Oz said that he knows what the House of Fianna was carrying out experiments and Yura. Leo said that he learned it also from Vincent. That man came to visit from time to time. Somehow he knew that he didn't want Elliot to be near him, so he hid the involvement with Yura in the dark. That was maybe an mistake. Leo then said that if he had told Elliot about Yura then maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this. Oz was getting worried. He yelled at Leo. Leo said that he was truly an despicable person. Everything that happened was all because of him. Oz shouted at Leo. Well him and the Will of the Abyss. Oz was fazed by this. Leo then told Oz that he wanted to erase her existence from the world. Everyone were all shocked by this. That is his goal and the goal of the Baskervilles. Back at the Rainsworth mansion, Sharon ran after Break as she asked him what was he talking about. He said that he will fulfill the Will of the Abyss's wish. Flashbacks of the meeting of the Will and Break flashed by. The Will was crying and saying that he can grant her wish. Break agreed. She told him that she didn't want to be the Will of the Abyss anymore. Break her....break her....she wanted him to help her and that girl......save Alice. Oz said that Jack said that Glen's goal which is now Leo's goal was to obtain the Will of the Abyss. Leo said that true so that they can destroy her. Oz then said that wasn't that the previous Glen was trying to do when he caused the Tragedy of Sablier. Leo said that those people were useless. They don't know the important things. The Baskerville servant bow at their long lost master. Leo said that he was going to talk to Glen on how to destroy her. So he will destroy the last remaining sealing statues. Leo stepped on an white feather. Once the Abyss was an golden place bathed in golden light. Then all of an sudden the Will came out of nowhere and warped it into what it is now. The Tragedy of Sablier was lead. Leo inherited Glen Baskerville's soul. Elliot was became an illegal contractor and died because of all this. Vincent told Gilbert that the Baskervilles are trying to restore the Abyss to the way it was. Protecting the Abyss is the mission of the chosen ones. They aren't lusting for power like what Pandora is doing. Leo asked Oz to join him. Justice in on our side and you are aware of that right. Oz laughed as he said that he doesn't really like it. People who goes around brandishing the banner of justice. No matter what the reason is, where people are involved, there is no black or white, no justice or evil. There is only.................our will. Oz asked if he was going to do another Tragedy of Sablier in the name of his justice. Leo said maybe if it turns out to be the only way to destroy the Will. Oz said that he would not join him. He didn't want to witness that horror ever again. Oz said that he doesn't want to fight him. It's Leo's job to do what he does and it wasn't for him and others to help him fulfill that wish. Black feathers started to full from the sky as they speak. If Oz was not going to help then Leo has no choice. He never wanted to end it this way, but if it means that Oz is going to hinder his mission then so be it. Leo then summoned Jabberwock. If Oz was not going to help, then he would have to undergo judgement by his chain of conviction. Oz watched in horror as Jabberwock appeared before him and the look on Leo's face. Characters in order of appearance * *Leo's Father * *Mrs. Finn* *Isla Yura* *Elliot Nightray* *Humpty Dumpty* *Sharon Rainsworth *Xerxes Break *Intention of the Abyss* *Lottie* *Dug* *Lily* *Jabberwock }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga